Of Rails and Ties
by Merl Laurence
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Hell on Wheels, mostly Cullen/Lily
1. Dream

Of Rails and Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's Hell on Wheels  
Spoilers: None

Summary: A collection of drabbles about Hell on Wheels, mostly Cullen/Lily  
Chapter Summary: A drabble on Cullen and what or who might lurk in his dreams at night.

Drabble: (as defined by Wikipedia) A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title.

**Dream**

# # #

If you ask Cullen Bohannon why he stays, he'll likely _not_ say anything about how he dreams of _her_.

He thinks it's his dead wife Mary, at first.

Always.

But the dream ends the same – with Lily's eyes, her golden hair, shining abnormally bright.

When he wakes, he ponders the course of his life. Torn, twisted, Hell bent on revenge. He doesn't look for atonement. He feels – knows – he doesn't deserve it. How could he?

So, why is it that he stays?

Is it really for Hell on Wheels?

For Durant?

Or could it be – for Lily?

# # #

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, and drop a prompt if you'd like!


	2. Lost

Of Rails and Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's Hell on Wheels  
Spoilers: Season 1:Episode 10, God of Chaos

Summary: A collection of drabbles about Hell on Wheels, mostly Cullen/Lily  
Chapter Summary: A drabble on my favorite Cullen/Lily scene from the episode

**Lost**

# # #

Lily watches him get lost, reminiscing about a lifetime ago. She feels her chest tighten at the look on his handsome face.

Remorse, regret flit across his features. Cullen catches her gaze, pulling himself together. In the span of a heartbeat, he is almost himself again.

But then, he's gathering his wits about him, knowing it's time to leave her tent. Her hand settles on his chest, quieting him and he's nearly undone.

He can't have this – her.

Lily begs him to not lose himself but Cullen's been teetering on that edge for weeks, months.

And she's just too late.

# # #

Many thanks for reading! As always feel free to let me know what you think!


	3. Reflection

Of Rails and Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's Hell on Wheels  
Spoilers: S1:Ep3 – A New Birth of Freedom, S1:Ep10 – God of Chaos

Summary: A collection of drabbles about Hell on Wheels, mostly Cullen/Lily  
Chapter Summary: Cullen reflects on Lily and maybe a little bit on himself

A/N: Thank you to MRSB108 and CITigerFan for your reviews/comments. This is a double drabble, 200 words total. Just a reminder, these are random and inspired by various scenes throughout the seasons as I re-watch them, so yes, I know this one's "out of order" - they all will be.

**Reflection**

# # #

Pale, bloodied and unconscious.

Cullen sometimes can't help but reflect on the first time he sees Lily.

But he remembers, that remarkably she still appeared beautiful. Regardless of the condition he found her in. And despite her lack of consciousness, she was also full of apparently – _fight_. Hell, out here? Out West? If she wasn't, she'd obviously be dead.

It occurred to him, that he underestimated the woman, which is fine by him. He doesn't quite know what to think of her anymore, closely guarding where his mind wanders when it comes to her.

He's been fairly successful at steering clear of her too. Although he concedes, some interactions were in fact deliberate. Which led to minimizing later interactions, unless necessary.

Until of course, he sees her struggling with the floorboards in her tent. When she asks him for his help and says, "that is, if you're not busy killing anyone," he's admittedly kind of amused. Full of fight _and_ sass too.

Maybe he deserves her teasing. Especially after yesterday, when she asked if he'd ever been told what an insufferable ass he was.

Cullen didn't lie then. He'd been told so before. And truthfully, he knows he is.

# # #

Thanks again for reading!


	4. Surprise

Of Rails and Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's Hell on Wheels  
Spoilers: S2:Ep5 – The Railroad Job

Summary: A collection of drabbles about Hell on Wheels, mostly Cullen/Lily  
Chapter Summary: Cullen considers what Lily might really be telling him. One hundred words on the dot.

A/N: Thank you MrsB108 and Guest for you reviews/comments, they're so greatly appreciated. Also, I realize I'm portraying Bohannon as a bit thick. Meh, he's killed for revenge, he probably doesn't think he deserves anything good.

**Surprise**

# # #

Lily's covered in blood.

Sitting across from him, confessing her shame over her fleeting relief in the event of Thomas' passing leaves Cullen surprised.

She says he'd be free. Which never entered Cullen's mind. He won't dwell on why it's the first thing Lily considers – _his_ freedom.

_His_ past is why Durant is dying.

When Doc exits, Cullen tells him to do the best he can. He acknowledges, somehow, that Lily's fond of Durant. And begrudgingly, he admits that it bothers him some.

Because if she's so fond of Durant, than why would she care if he was free?

# # #

Many thanks for reading! Let me know what you all think!


End file.
